The Misfortunes of Life
by saf-attack
Summary: A young girl with the abilities to see her future endures many hard times trying to keep her life from a stranger who is trying to kill her. will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Misfortunes of Life

Chapter 1:

Plummeting down to the earth, feels more like soaring, but only until you open your eyes and the dream becomes a nightmare. I never wanted to open my eyes I just wanted to soar, but that voice it urged me to, it forced me, tortured me into opening my eyes and I listened. Meeting that man was the worst thing that could have happened to me at this time in my life. He did this. He pushed me off the edge, literally. His voice. His image. Forever trapped in my mind.

Dreams are cruel, they can make all your wishes come to life then take them away in an instance. Dreams are insane, they take you to the edge of sanity and dare you to jump but very few people do. Dreams are beautiful, but we know they are not reality but my dreams are different, my dreams are reality. This will happen and so will whatever my next dream will be about, but I can't tell anyone about my dreams, I live my life in fear of them. Life is inevitable and we cannot stop what must happen.

Walking to school I feel something different about the world, it's a bad feeling. I feel like a small candle in the darkest room that is slowly dying out. _It's getting worse…that's the third dream this month about being pushed of that building_ I thought quietly. _Three, three dreams usually means it will be about a month…damn I was hoping a bit longer _I kept thinking this all day. I wasn't ready for death but I don't think I will die… not this time anyway. My dreams tell me when death will occur, most of the time using symbols but we all would know that dreams are teasing, playful and cruel. All I can do at times like this is wait and hope.

_I don't know this man yet_was an equally important thought, _who was he and why does he push me?_Also important but soon everything will become clear. But maybe it will be to late when it does become clear.

I stood in front of the man I didn't know, not sure how I got here or why I was here but as we stood face to face I felt the darkness come from him. Instantly my body was corrupted I curled up and fell to my knees. My arms gripping my stomach as I gasped for air. My eyes widened then I threw myself forward and threw up. of blood. I looked up and saw his face staring at me his smile burned and then I closed my eyes and fell. One.

I woke up in a fit of panic and sweat. _What's with this guy?_ I thought _why does he keep appearing in my dreams? And why did it say one?_To many questions toanswer. Walking to school that morning had the same eerie feel as last time, but this time I knew someone was behind me. I walked to the front gate of the school were I crouched around and pretended to look for something in my bag. I saw him. He stood leaning against a fence staring at me. It's like he didn't care about being caught. But I recognized that face. It was the same man from my dreams. I grabbed my bag and ran into the school. Hoping I would not see him again today.

Unfortunately that same afternoon walking home, he followed me again. I was walking through an empty street when he grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around and said "tell me your name?"

I stayed silent but this mad him angrier. "Tell your name!" he yelled pushing me against the wall. Again I stayed silent. He grabbed my neck and held me against the wall choking me. Then his face changed to the same smile in that dream and he ran his hand up my thigh under my skirt. I struggled to push him off me. He saw what I was trying to do and let me drop to a pile on the floor. Then swiftly he kicked my chest, I heard a crack. I bent over and just like the dream threw up dark red blood. My body was in shock, I sat gasping for air when he grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me across the cold hard cement. He lifted me up then threw my head against the ground, I tried to scream but nothing came out, as usual. I could feel the blood rush to my head, pooling around my body. I lay there while he rummaged through my bag, gasping for sweet oxygen that I had been deprived of. He gave me that same look then walked away. Leaving me there in a puddle of my blood. I tried to keep my eyes open but the just wanted to close. So I closed my eyes and slept.

I was barely conscious but I still opened my eyes. I felt like I was being rocked back and forth. When I looked up I saw a kind man carrying me. He was covered in blood and so was I. when he saw I was looking at him and he smiled pitifully then whispered "don't worry where not too far away from a hospital" I wanted to nod but my head throbbed too much to even look around me so I closed my eyes.

I woke for the second time but now I was in a bed staring at a white ceiling. A nurse in the corner looked over at my and jumped gasping then ran out of the room saying "doctor! Dr Reed!" moments later she returned with a man. He walked over and flashed a light in my eye saying "this has never happened…no one has ever woken up from such a large dose of medication especially because it was meant to keep you asleep for 4 more hours…" it not that hard to see why I woke up though. It was probably my sight. "well now that your awake we can talk for a bit about what happened then we can release you, sound ok?" he continued to talk for a long time but I stayed silent its seems that man who helped me didn't see how it happened. Though soon after I returned home I fell right to a dream.

After a few weeks have passed nothing important or different has happened and it's starting to scare me. Without noticing I had wondering far of course but I knew I could not turn around. He was there. He had followed me again. It has been a while since I've seen his face but it won't be pleasant. I thought of an escape route. I needed a place with lots of people around so he would have no opportunity to hurt me. I turned into the first building I saw. I swerved through crowds of people trying to slow him down but he still followed. I stepped into the elevator stabbing at the close button. But a strong hand sliced through before they could close. He stepped in and stood next to me. I swallowed. Waited. But nothing I looked up at him slightly curious of why he hadn't done anything. Only to see a surveillance camera in the corner. I was safe, for now. I went to press a button but his hand clicked the top floor button before I got close. At this moment I had realised what I had just done. My dream was about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I waited as each floor passed by…terrified by each number. Then it stopped and the doors opened. I felt the wind on my face. I had already closed my eyes when he grabbed my arm dragging me along. I dropped my bag in the elevator when the doors opened. We stood at the edge, I closed my eyes, and he held my shoulders. Then he let go.

"Look at me" was what he said as I fell and I did. Falling down felt like the dream but much more real. I fell for a long time, tears swelling at my eyes, not sure if I will live or die. Falling but scared. Then I saw it a way to live but it was painful. A window was open a few levels under me. If I aimed right I may be able to grab onto something. That or make my death more painful. But what choice did I have. I waited. I held my arms across my chest and braced for impact. When it hit me. The glass shattered everywhere and reflected off the sun. Just as I fell through the window I reached my arm out and grabbed the ledge. I wanted to scream so badly but I couldn't. I could feel every piece of glass that was in my body. It hurt so much but I reached my other arm up to the edge and held on tight.

Three people had rushed over to the window. Some had screamed. My face was streaked with tears and blood. Hands grabbed me and pulled me up into the window, I flinched from the pain of having glass pushed further into my arms. A few more people screamed when they saw me get pulled in and one was franticly calling for an ambulance. I sat on the floor looking at my bleeding arms and legs. While everyone around me was going wild. Some men picked me up carefully and carried me to the lobby where I was taken to an ambulance. I really just wanted to sleep though.

"Hello again" said a familiar voice as I was brought into the hospital. I starred glumly at Dr Reed then looked back down and played with a piece of blood covered glass. He kneeled down in front of me and held my hand.

"What happened? Did you jump?" i shook my head.

"Then would you please tell us what happened?" I made the sign for writing and someone brought me paper and a pencil. I wrote on the paper, I CAN'T SPEAK. Everyone around looked puzzled, then blood from my hand stained the paper and everyone seemed to remember why I was there.

Wrapped in bandages on the same bed as before, Dr Reed once again asked me how it happened. I wrote on the paper, I CAN'T TELL.

"Of course you can, you can trust me" I held up the paper again.

"Why can't you tell?" under the first words I scribbled, I WILL GET HURT AGAIN. Though I guess it really didn't matter because I'm sure that man will return.

"By who?" on another page I had written, ITS NOT A WHO BUT A WHAT.

"What then?" I held up the first page. Then he walked out of the room, with less information about me than he had before he had entered.

The rope was tight around my wrists, I was struggling as I was pulled along the floor. The bandages were coming off and revealing unhealed wounds, rocks and dirt were making them bleed. I was pulled up by my hair to see his disgusting face once again. I couldn't see much because it was so dark. He pulled me up so that we stood face to face. He started to walk me slowly back. I didn't know where I was going. I stumbled further as he continued to push me, staring at my face. My feet were cold and wet against the stone floor. Then I put my foot back and it slipped into freezing cold water, I whimpered but realized that this was his plan. It made him happy to see my fear. He kept pushing me more and more and I struggled against him, but it was too late.

Someone was calling my name…someone was grabbing my arms carefully shaking me…and someone was sobbing silently. I opened my eyes to see Dr Reed and a few more people around the room. The nurse standing behind Dr Reed was wiping away tears, another let go of my arms and Dr Reed closed his mouth. Everyone stood silent for a long time.

"You had what appeared to be a horrific case of night terrors, are you ok?" I nodded. I wrote that I would like to be alone for a while, as they left I dropped back into my pillow and breathed out. It would have been nicer if whenever I moved my body didn't hurt everywhere. I was thinking about my dream, I never knew I was so active in my dreams…and even more important I was still in bandages and a hospital gown in the vision so I definitely knew it was soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have told you again and again you can not leave until we are sure you are alright" Dr Reed said, annoyed i slumped down again on my pillow.  
"Why do you want to leave so badly anyway?" but but i knew i couldn't answer that...so i sat there frustrated and scared.

I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall, i heard him sigh then walk away. my eyes swelled with moist tears and my breath became short, before i new it i was curled up crying to myself. I pulled myself up and sat up in the bed and wiped away tears. I got up and walked to the corner then crouched down and waited.

Dr Reed voice became louder and he stood at my door, i turned my head and stared at him with terrified eyes. I saw his face drop as he saw tears flowing from my eyes and he came over and sat next to me and tried his best to comfort me. His arm felt warm against my shoulders but i wanted to be alone, but i liked knowing that he was watching me. He held my hand and stood up i stared at him and followed him back to my bed. i sat down and he said "just rest and I'm sure you will be well enough to leave tomorrow" then he smiled and left. I shut my sore eyes and slept.

_

I felt cold hands when i woke up and i was no longer in bed but lying on the floor. I tried to pull my hand up to rub my eyes but it would not move...something was holding it down...i was tired and it was dark and cold. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light only to show faint outlines of shapes until a man appeared in front of me, at first I thought it was Dr Reed but then he smiled and I knew it was him.

I tried to move away but he held me down with a firm grip. He stood up and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me off across the cold tile floor. i struggled in pain as bandages were pulled of by the floor. I recognized this from the other night. then he stopped and turned, picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder. i was bumped back and forth...it felt like stairs but I couldn't tell. then I was dropped from his shoulder and with a large thud hit the ground.

Almost immediately i was being dragged along the floor again. the floor felt more cold and wet then before and I was being pulled upright once more. he walked me back and this time i tried to fight back but it was use less with my hands tied behind my back so I took that possibly fatal step back into the cold unknown deeps of water.

The shock of the waters temperature alone may have already killed me itself but fortunately i was fine...but not if i couldn't get out of here soon. My breath was escaping me and i felt as if i was sinking more and more. I could see the air bubbles surrounding me I tried so hard to move but my body became limp. Maybe this was my death...maybe i would never awaken from here. I gave up and let my body drown.

I felt my back hit the hard floor. I lay there open mouthed my eyes closing. Then I felt the a pain so terrible and indescribable pulse through my body. I knew there was nothing that could save me. I couldn't even stop myself from closing my eyes. All I could see was the dark water around me. But now all I see is the inside of my eyelids...

_

"Come on! Breath! Dammit why didn't i listen to you?" I felt warm hands press down on my chest repeatedly. I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see a drenched, terrified face of a person I had just been with before this. I jolted upright and coughed up some water then fell back down but this time I was caught by warm arms and held carefully. I took deep careful breaths. My chest and lungs felt as though I had been crushed by a car. I felt his hand stroke my forehead and i wanted to smile...but I lay there panting waiting for something to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon I was lying on a bed with a drenched and scared Dr Reed walking beside me along with a few others, air was being pumped into my lungs and it hurt more than before but the refreshing feeling of air was a gift in itself so I didn't cringe at the pain. I was shaking from the cold of the wet clothes and blankets surrounding me but we quickly went somewhere safe.

After a long night of panic and confusion I was finally alone and safe. My hair was still damp but I was in dry clothes and a warm bed so it was fine. I saw Dr Reed standing shyly at the door, so I sat up and pointed at the chair next to the bed. His eyes followed my hand I felt so childish when I had to point at things I wanted people to do or get me…but he still sat down at on the chair. His hands lay on top of his knees and his head bent low…he let out a deep sigh.

He lifted his head slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" he said solemnly.

I was shocked for a moment but then smiled lightly at him. He stilled seemed upset by something though. But I couldn't tell what…

"How did you know something was going to happen? Who is this person? Did they do the other things to?" he blurted out uncontrollably.

I sat there wide eyed, shocked and scared. I took deep breaths. He seemed fairly shocked to.

"Uh…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Umm…you should rest, we can discuss this another time…" then he stood up and left.

Slightly panicked I slide down into the blankets, being careful not to remove the new bandages after the old ones had been ruined. I curled up in the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

In your arms I lay there…in your arms I cry…in your arms I'm shown no love…only death in disguise.

That's all I could think of after I woke up. Just this poem…it was the only thing I dreamt of. _I wonder what it's supposed to mean… _I pondered. Just as I was about to get up a nurse walked in and asked to check my wounds, "I think you should be alright to go home in a few days…though Dr Reed… may want you to stay longer, but who knows…" she tightened the bandages one last time and left the room.

More than a week has passed and most of the cuts have healed, some have scarred and some are still healing…but I am going home today. I haven't attended school for at least a month, not that many people would have noticed. Dr Reed insists that I have someone drive me home rather than me walking home. So I agreed.

"Are you ready?" Dr Reed asked me. I nodded politely and walked along him towards the opening doors.

"Take care OK" he patted my back slightly and I climbed into the backseat of the car.

We waved as the car slowly moved out of the car park. Turning past such familiar roads but feeling like a stranger we soon arrived at my home.

The room was dark and dusty when I went inside. I felt happy to be in my own home again so I went to my room and turned on the stereo and changed into some clean clothes. I wondered the house doing odd chores until it was dark. I curled up in my familiar bed and closed my eyes.

A small shiny knife was held by a bloody hand, a stream of blood cascaded from the tip of the knife and his eyes reflected in the blade of it…

I felt something cold near my face and something warm around my shoulders. It was hard to try awaken but my eyes opened up to see him kneeling on my bed, holding me in his arms…with a knife in his hand held with the smooth edge resting on my cheek. I tried to not react unsure of how he would respond he seemed greatly overjoyed to do this.

He slowly moved the knife down my cheek angling it more and more until it made a clean cut along my cheek, I gritted my teeth against the pain. He removed his arm from my shoulders and stood up at the side of the bed I slide away from him, remaining on the bed still, and against the wall.

He lifted the knife up in his hand no higher than his head and brought it down into my left arm and then quickly removed it. Blood spurted from my arm and I gripped the deep gash trying to stop the blood. The bed, wall, my clothes, my hair everything was becoming covered in my blood. I saw the glint of the knife in the moonlight as he raised it once more, this time with a look to kill. I quickly scrambled away try to reach the end of the bed before he could get me but he brought the knife down and caught my calf it sank down deep into my leg and caused more blood lose. He removed it from my lag and I tumbled of the bed into a pile on the floor. He raised the knife one last time above his head and I was in to much pain I could barely move. I desperately hoped that I would not die here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I crawled away as fast as I could; I could tell he was getting more furious the more I tried to escape. I was close to the door but he was fast he had got my ankle and was pulling me back towards him but the blood on my leg made his grip loosen enough for me to stand high enough to grab the door handle. I pulled it open and stumbled out. I closed it behind me and fell back against the door. Then I felt him hit against the door, the knife pierced through the wood and into the side of my torso.

I desperately wanted to scream for help but he would come too soon and I couldn't even make a sound. I pulled away from the door and the blade pulled out from me, I clenched the wound in pain but I knew I couldn't stay here any longer .So my only option was to run.

Bleeding and barefoot I ran as quickly as my legs could carry, so if he were to chase after me I would be very easily caught. It had started to rain and I kept tripping over, I knew were I was going…there was only one place I could go right now.

My knees hit the ground again and I dragged myself along, I picked myself back off the floor and kept on running I panted large clouds of fog in the cold wet night air. _I don't want to die now! I have to hurry! I have to!_ I screamed in my head and tears rolled down my cheeks. I could taste blood in my mouth.

I speed my pace up only to crumple to the floor in pain…I took deep breaths and pulled myself back up clutching my side. It felt like the knife was still inside of me, I didn't want to die but it would be much easier. So I continued stumbling forward into a jogging pace, I was getting closer to where I was headed. I was only a street away…though it seemed like forever to get there.

"How long can little legs run in the dark?" he said from a distance behind me.

Panic struck me as I turned to see him walking towards me. I stumbled backwards only to step on my injured leg and fall to my knees with a whimper. I could see the bloody knife in his hand…I had come so far…so close.

"Given up yet?" he said with a smile.

I trembled as he neared me. Tears were flowing from my eyes. But I wasn't giving up yet…I knew where I was going would be safe and he wouldn't be able to enter without being noticed.

"I never thought a girl like you would be so hard to kill…" he toyed with knife in his hand.

I got up and ran, in so much pain but I still ran. I didn't hear him chasing me until I was near the end of the street. _Does he think this is a game?_ I said crying so hard. But I turned the corner and saw it the place that I would be safe in. I kept running I ran harder and faster.

I bled more but was so close I didn't care. I ran past parked cars and towards the brightly lit building. I was right next to the doors so I turned to see if he was there, I saw him he was hidden in the shadows of the street I had just come from. I was still running and turned the other direction I fell through the doors and onto the floor. I heard many people gasp and say other things but the one voice that was the loudest was a familiar one.

"Oh God!" Dr Reed exclaimed as he helped me off the floor "What the hell happened?" but I just panted heavily as I was taken away.

I sat on a bed and nurses were cleaning the wounds as Dr Reed prepared needles. He pushed the needles into each gash and then stitched them. I cringed at each needle and shut my eyes. Bandages were placed over each of the cuts and I was placed in another room. After the nurses had left Dr Reed brought over the pen and paper and sat on a chair.

"Was it that man again?" he whispered, I nodded. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"Can you please explain this to me?" he asked "how you seem to always be getting hurt how you knew he was coming the last time?" I paused for a moment.

I wrote down, I MIGHT GET HURT…

"Then I will protect you!" he was becoming frustrated.

My eyes started to tear so I scribbled down the basics of how this had happened, without telling him about my 'gift'. I saw his eyes widen as he read it. I stared at my hands until he had finished.

He put his hand on top of mine and said "you can't stay at your place anymore…not if he knows you live there, and you can't stay here for to long because he knows you're here to…so maybe we should send you to a relative or someone…" I shook my head and wrote that I had no family.

"Well you need your rest" he said and walked out of the room. I shut my eyes knowing that I would be safe for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as I lay down my eyes opened immediately because I had rested on my wound so I adjusted myself so I wasn't lying on any of the cuts. I didn't really want to sleep even though I knew he wouldn't come for a while I still just didn't want to close my eyes… I might dream instead and I didn't want any more of this I just wanted to be free of all of this. So I shifted and moved and tried to not close my eyes.

I thought about so many things like why he is trying so hard to kill me, why he didn't chase me last night, where I can hide, where can I be safe and when will this be over. But soon my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

My body felt like I was being burned from the inside, I was lying on the floor wailing and screaming but it was all silent…he dropped something and it shattered on the floor into small pieces he smiled his vilest and his mouth was talking but I couldn't hear it, I cringed and grabbed at my chest and panted with my teeth clenched. My eyesight was fading the world became blurry but I saw a blurred shadowed figure run in from the corner he moved towards us but my eyes shut to soon.

I woke up again to see a nurse a Dr Reed standing next to the bed looking quite petrified I sat up slowly and looked at my hands on my lap.

"How are you?" he asked softly and very concerned I smiled lightly but then turned back to my hands.

"Are you well enough to leave?" asked the nurse and Dr Reed gave her a stern look.

"What she means is that we have got you somewhere to stay so when you're ready to leave we can take you there."

I nodded and pulled the sheets back from the bed and dangled my legs over the edge, the nurse nodded and left. She returned shortly holding a pile of clothes and she laid them on the end of the bed and walked out with Dr Reed.

I put the clothes on carefully and walked out of the room. Dr Reed was sitting on a chair near the door holding something. I walked over and sat near him. He reached over me and tied the cloth he was holding around my arm as a sling.

"That should be less painful" he said and stood up I followed him to the front doors.

Out in the car park another car was waiting and we walked on silence over to it he opened the back door and I sat down. But this time instead of us saying goodbye he climbed into the front passenger seat and told the driver to go.

It was a long drive to a small hotel, he gave me a pair of keys and walked me to the room and he said goodbye and gave me a small hug. As he walked away I opened the door and stepped inside I had a small bag of clothes that the nurse had given me, none of them were mine.

It felt lonely in here…I wanted to be somewhere else but I don't think that's an option. So instead I turned on the TV, the radio and all the lights on. I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower then sat on the couch and read some books that had been left in one the draws.

A few days had pasted and I was used to staying in the room and everyday Dr Reed or a nurse would come over to check on me so I new that I wasn't alone for long. I had spent most of the time reading or listening to the TV and radio. I went to the kitchen and got some food and sat back on the couch, as I was eating the food someone knocked on the door. I assumed it was just a nurse to check on me so I walked over to open it…but when I opened it I saw that it wasn't a nurse or Dr Reed…it was him.

I tried to slam the door but he held it open and let himself in there was nothing I could defend myself with so I tried to run to another room but he had already grabbed my arm. I pulled away from him but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor. He picked me up and put his arm around my shoulder and walked me out the room to a car he had parked. He opened the front passenger and pushed me into in and closed the door, as he walked to the other side I grabbed the handle and tried to open it but he had locked it.

He turned to me and smiled then started the car and we drove out of the car park and far away from this place. I kept my head down and my eyes filled with tears because I knew there was no way anyone could save me. Not now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He pulled the car up to a large brick building that had a for lease sign out the front, he stepped out and opened my door and pulled me out of the car. From there he held my shoulders and walked to the door of the building. He pushed the door open and walked us inside he pushed me around the corner with one and closed the door with the other. I fell to the hard wood floor and he walked over to me. He crouched down in front of me and smiled again.

He nudged my ankle and I pulled myself up to sit facing him.

"I don't believe you know anything about why I'm trying to kill you, am I right?"

I nodded silently. He laughed to him self.

"I'm going to kill you so that I can live...because your life is shortening mine; you see we are the same."

_What does he mean? Were the same? _

"I see things in my dreams to…" he said with a smile.

My eyes widened with shock.

"But because I was alive far before you my powers are stronger, I can change things in my dreams I have the ability to live in my dreams to take control completely and control the world from them."

I had so many things to ask right now but I couldn't…

"But ever since you were born with the same powers as you grew up I became weaker until I realized that only one person can live with this power and because I was still alive when you were born you lost your ability to speak, I must admit it took me a while to realize that."

"Anyway because you're alive and I'm alive you're slowly gaining my abilities but if I kill you I will get mine back so you see this world just isn't big enough for the two of us."

By now I had started to cry because I could see into his eyes and I cold see that behind his smile was cruel and malicious.

He sighed and looked down for a moment while he reached his hand into his pocket.

"its truly a shame I don't get to play around this time but you see were getting quite close to my death so I really cant delay yours much longer."

He brought his hand around; it was clamped tightly around a small object. He opened his hand and picked up a small syringe put of it, he pulled of the cap and held it up between us.

"In this is Hydrofluoric acid, when come in contact with the skin it burns, it is a highly corrosive acid and can dissolve many materials but enough of the scientific part of it" He leaned over and grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the floor he kept one arm holding me to the floor. I struggled to move away but he pushed down harder. I felt him push the needle into my arm I struggled and whined. He put his knee across my stomach to hold me down. My arm burned from the inside as the poisonous liquid was pushed into my body. He removed the needle and stood up, I could feel it spread through my body it burned so much I was crying and wailing silently on the floor. "If you don't die from shock first the poison will surely kill you very soon" I wriggled and panted on the floor as he stood and smiled the same way he did in the dream. I couldn't take it the pain was to extreme I was burning from the inside; my whole body was already burning. My eyes were blurring again I thought that this might be the end…my body was already deep into shock and the poison had taken over. I wanted so badly to die then to have this pain stopped. But then the same as the dream a blurred shadow came in from the corner. But I could see a bit clearer and I wasn't going to pass out. The figure ran towards us but the man who I still don't know who he is was clueless. The figure came up behind him and hit him over the head with what looked like a brick. He fell to the ground and started bleeding, and then I saw who the figure was it was Dr Reed. I was so happy to see him but I was unable to control myself my body was acting out because of the shock. At that moment I tried to scream, and I thought there would be silence as normal but instead there was a loud heart breaking scream that echoed through the empty room. Dr Reed ran over to me and held me in my arms as I thrashed and screamed repeatedly. I pulled at my chest where it burned the most...then Dr Reed picked me up as I cried and screamed. He carried me to a car that was parked outside and drove the whole long drive as fast as he could with me wailing laid out over the three backseats. After what seemed like forever I was panting out of breath but still wailing and screaming, no matter what I couldn't calm down. He grabbed me and ran to the hospital through were some nurses were waiting for us he laid me carefully on the bed and I clenched my hand at my chest screaming. "I think she was poisoned!" Dr Reed told the nurses. "With what?" "H…Hyd…Hydrofluoric…acid…" I said through deep breaths. "That's an extremely dangerous poison! It burns the organs!" "What's the antidote?" "Calcium gluconate" Dr Reed said as one the nurses ran from the room. I was out of breath…my body was uncontrollable…I was burning from the inside…I'm going to die. I didn't think I could last any longer I was fighting to keep my eyes open knowing that this may be my death I said one thing. "…I'm…s…sorry…" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's completely dark…and empty…but it hurts…so badly…I want it to end…I want…to die.

"Then come…" a voice echoed through the empty space.

A fiery gap in the floor widened and the edges around began to burn. Tears dropped off my cheeks and splattered on the floor. I stared towards the gap and looked around. This place was empty.

"Will it stop? …the pain, will it sop?" I cried.

But there was no reply…I slowly stepped towards it…but the closer I got the more it hurt.

"Stop!" a voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see a clearing from behind me, it felt peaceful there. But I didn't know where to go…but it seemed the other way was better. But I stopped halfway between the two…and feel to my knees…no matter which way I went the more I approached it the more the pain grew. I clenched my teeth and held my head as I cried.

"Why doesn't the pain go away!" I screeched as I crouched lower.

"WHY!"

I was curled on the floor crying, not sure where to go now.

I looked up and saw a photo of my parents…no, it was more like a memory of them…it lay in front of me and I picked it up and held it tight. I held it back to see their faces…but the picture was fading…the glass frame cracked and shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. I yelled loudly and let my face fall into my hands, I cried like a little kid.

"Why wont you protect me! Why do you let me get hurt!" I screamed at the faded photo.

I could feel other memories shattering around me and I screamed to the non existent sky. But then I stopped and realized what to do…I walked towards the clear opening, I heard murmurs from the other side but I continued walking forward until I finally walked through.

My eyes slowly flickered open to the same old hospital roof and Dr Reed sitting next to me. I turned my head to see him, but he didn't see me.

"…hi…" I said in a tired raspy voice.

…_Wait…! How can I be speaking? _

"You're awake! Thank god…I was starting to think you would never wake up…"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You…almost died…it was really hard to save you…it seemed like you would slowly improve but then get worse…it was terrifying…" he said choking on some words.

"What happened to him?"

"Him, well…he died when I hit him."

He sounded ashamed that he actually killed a person, but he also didn't seem to regret it.

_Well if he's dead…then how he said if I died he gets his powers back, does that mean if he dies then I get his powers? Does that mean I can speak too? Is that what he meant? _

My head was spinning there was too many things to think about.

"You should rest and don't move around, your body was badly burned internally so you wont be able to do much for a while."

I relaxed in my bed watching TV after he left, but I kept falling asleep for a few minutes every so often until I drifted to sleep.

"Sorry I just need to run a few quick tests" a nurse said with a smile.

She walked in and pulled over a table of medical equipment and started taking my blood pressure.

"I heard that you're going to start moving around again soon, that's great isn't it" she said kindly.

I nodded; I still hadn't got the hang of talking casually. She smiled and soon packed up and left.

In my last week in bed I had come to a few conclusions to what has happened. Because he is dead I can speak and change things or 'live' in my dreams instead of just seeing my future. Also I have already used this ability after a near death experience after I passed out from the poison. So I think my life is going to change a lot after this.

I picked my arms up and stretched them forward, I hadn't been able to do this a few days ago with out screaming. I smiled as I moved them up above my head and stretched them high then brought them down to my sides.

Satisfied I curled up and yawned, softly drifting to sleep with a smile.

A group of girls from my class were standing in a circle and I stepped past them, as usual because I could never make friends if I couldn't talk to them. _But I guess I can talk now though maybe they just don't like me. _

Then one of them looked at me and the others followed her gaze. A few stepped aside just enough that a small gap appeared in the circle. It was enough for someone to stand there but I didn't know if I should.

They stood there looking at me as if they were waiting for me to do something. I thought that maybe if I could talk to them then we could become friends soon enough. So I stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between us. The girl who first looked started to smile. And I responded with one to. I stepped into the group.

"H…hi" I said shyly.

They all smiled and said hello back. I've never felt accepted like this and it felt nice to be.

I woke up and it was sunny outside. I snuggled into the pillow and watched clouds pass the window until a nurse came in and asked if I wanted to try getting up for a while.

I was about to nod when I said yes instead. I got up slowly with her next to me.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No, I feel fine."

I stood up and walked for a while until I had to go back in bed and rest.

"I think you might be able to leave in a week or so depends on how much you can convince the Doctor" she told me as she stepped out of the room.

I smiled to myself and thought about my dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I really felt like jumping or running, I was just so excited to finally go outside again. It's been weeks since I'd been poisoned. Life was far more pleasant now, as it would be if the person who was trying to murder you died and you survived the deadly poison he used to try kill you.

I stepped outside into a cool summer breeze, followed by Dr Reed and Karen, a nurse I had gotten to know after the last few weeks, I turned to them and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

They smiled in return and we continued walking.

"It's a really nice day today isn't it" I continued.

"I can't wait to go back home and even back to school."

We kept talking for a little longer, though it was mostly me to say things. But I knew soon that I would need to return home, after all I haven't been there for months.

Dr Reed was the first to stand Karen followed then me. We walked over to another car for the last time we said goodbye.

"Take good care of yourself" Dr Reed said hugging me.

"Sure."

Then me and Karen hugged and said goodbye. I climbed into the car and waved. They waved back and smiled. The car pulled out of the parking lot and head for home.

.

The alarm clock went off and I rolled over feeling around for it. I clicked the button and it shut off. I sat up slowly, yawning. I pulled back the covers and walked to the kitchen for food. After breakfast I wondered back to my room, turned on my radio and started searching for my school uniform. I dressed and singing along to the radio I studied the calendar.

1…2…3…4…almost 5 months I've been gone!

_This is going to be interesting… _I thought grabbing my bag and heading for the door. After a fifteen minute walk to the school I walked nervously through the gates. _Nothing yet… _

I continued walking to homeroom when someone called my name.

"Hey! Rachel!"

I turned to see some girls from my class, the same ones from my dream. They jogged up to me.

"Hey, where have you been the last few months?" one of them asked.

"She won't say anything…she cant talk…" I heard one of them whisper.

"It's a long story…" I said.

They all gasped hearing me speak. Naturally.

"You can talk!" the one who whispered asked.

"Yeah…but only recently."

"Was that why you weren't here?" another asked.

"No"

"Well then wh-"

"Hey when did you get all these scars?" one said stepping forward looking at my arms.

"Well…ummm"

They all looked forward looking at the scars on my arms, neck, even some that were on my legs.

"wow! What happened?" they agreed with her.

"I'll tell you on the way to class"

"Okay!" they said walking next to me, we headed to class.

I slowly explained what had happened over the past few months, but I made it sound like they were accidents. I didn't want to tell them about the whole murder thing.

"wow…your so brave!" someone said.

I looked around to see a boy from my class standing next to us.

_I really think that life will be a lot better like this_. I thought smiling.

He pulled a chair over and sat down. After that we continued talking and hanging out all day. He even told a few of his friends about the stuff I told them. A lot of the day was filled with people asking me many questions. I really enjoyed having friends around. Though I had way to work to catch up on…though I guess I should have been prepared for that.

After the last bell of the day rang I felt sad to have to leave my friends, even though that sounds odd because we have only hanged out for a day. But I guess having no one your whole life once you do find some people that you love you don't want to loose them. I went my way through the back gates and headed home. After walking home I sat on the couch and I knew tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
